For You
by Naruke
Summary: I did it for you, little brother...[SasuNaru, COMPLETE]
1. Prolouge

A/N: I'm back! But this time, it's not another one shot! This one is going to be multiple chapters (I hope) but only if you review!!!! ::hint hint::

Disclaimer: Look. I live in a crowded apartment with my little sister and brother, and my parents. Don't you think if I owned Naruto I'd be living in a mansion, or at least a bigger house?

**-Prologue-**

We were top of the line.

_Stealthily, a figure in black trotted ever closer toward the house._

The best of the best.

_Slowly, the distance was closed between man and house._

The cream of the crop.

_The figure smirked. This would be all too easy._

Until he was born.

_"Run! Missing-nins are attacking!" Screams of agony rose as the figure darted around, bringing death to those who dare look upon him. Men, women, children. No one was spared. Except for one little boy._

Him. My little brother.

_Catching up with a middle-aged man, the smirk broke into a grin. This would be fun._

My little brother, whom everyone doted on.

_"Who are you?" the man stuttered. The figure leaned close. So close, he could smell his father's stale breath. "Who am I? You don't recognize your oldest son? I'm hurt." The man gasped._

I hated him, that spoiled brother of mine.

_"Father, you need your rest. Go to sleep." The young Uchiha plunged his sword deep into his father's yielding body._

I did it for him. To make him grow up. To make him know true pain.

_He licked his blade, relishing in the coppery taste of his father's blood._

I did it for you, little brother.

_The man left his massacre behind. He paused when a lone wail began to serenade the blood-red moon. "For you, otouto.."_

For you, Sasuke.


	2. Waking to Dreams of You

A/N: Haylo! Tis me! Naruke-chan! And I am back with the second chapter of 'For You!' This chapter shall be called: 'Waking to Dreams of You'! This chapter is pretty much just a 'fill in the blanks' sort of thing. Okay, before I actually let you read my story, I must give a few shout-outs to my devoted fans.

**Ling-Hao-**

You're probably not reading this story, but just to let you know, it really meant a lot to me that someone understood my strange musings other me! -

**Haruka Hana:**

Your story was the thing that inspired me to write this. (and the fact that I was watching Rurouni Kenshin, and just decided to write a Naruto fic that had nothing to do with Rurouni Kenshin at all.) So don't hurt me with that kunai, or I'm gonna sic Maru-chan on you!

Maru-chan: ::halfheartedly:: Gr.

**Ayako:**

I agree with you! Go Itachi-sama!

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 2: Waking to Dreams of You**

_Dream Sequence_

_"Sasuke, leave me alone."_

_"Come on, aniki! I just wanna play!"_

_"I said, leave me alone!"_

_Itachi stormed out of the kitchen. What's the matter with him? a young Sasuke thought._

_Downcast, Sasuke picked up his 'kunai', which was really just a piece of wood, and dragged it and himself back to his room._

_(A few hours later)_

_"Sasu-chan! Time to go to the Haruno's!"_

_Sasuke sighed. "And just when I was about to beat Aku, too!" He put down his toy kunai and ran down the stairs._

_"Okay, Itachi. Do you have his blanket? His nightlight? His teddy bear?"_

_"Hai, okaa-san. I've got it all. Don't worry. Little Sasu-chan's not gonna get hurt."_

_Sasuke's mother leaned down and wiped a speck of dirt off of Sasuke's nose. "Now, be a good little boy, okay? Make sure you do as the Haruno's tell you. And don't make fun of little Sakura-chan! I mean that! If not, a little someone is going to get a nice little tanning. Understood?"_

_Sasuke nodded, and saluted his mother. "Hai, okaa-san! No teasing little Sakura-chan! Right!"_

_His mother smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She was about to let him leave when she remembered. "Oh! Right! Wait just a minute, Sasu-chan! I've got a present for you!" She dashed off towards here room._

_Itachi frowned. That brat needs to get a reality check. _

_His mother came back in with a box behind her back. "Here you go, Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke eagerly took the present from his mother's hands and ripped the paper off. "Oh, wow, okaa-san! Arigato gozaimasu!" In his hands he held a kunai with specially carved green snakes on the hilt. "Take good care of it, now! Have fun at the Haruno's!"_

_Itachi and Sasuke departed, Itachi still frowning._

_"Hey."_

_"Hey what."_

_"I want you to have this, aniki." Itachi started. "No, otouto. It's yours. You're supposed to keep it, not give it away."_

_"I know, but you don't look very happy, and I thought this might cheer you up." Came the cheerful reply._

_Itachi reluctantly took the kunai and put it in his sword belt. "Arigatou, Sasu-chan."_

_(At the Haruno's)_

_"Hide and seek? But that's a girly game!"_

_"No it's not! C'mon, Sasuke-kun! Please?"_

_Sasuke sighed. "Oh, all right. I guess I will…" Now he remembered why he hated going to the Haruno's: their little daughter, Sakura. She had a humongous forehead and had an annoying, high-pitched laugh that made him want to claw his ears out. Oh, and did he mention Sakura liked him? _

_"Okay, then! I count, you hide!"_

_"Gladly." The boy muttered and ran off in the direction of his house._

_(At the Uchiha Mansion)_

_All was quiet. Too quiet._

_"Okaa-san? Otou-san?"_

_A moan answered his calls. Sasuke rushed towards the sound, where he found his father._

_"Sasu-chan… Itachi… he… he did this…Grow up… so that you… may… kill him…Seek revenge… for… your… clan…" His father took in a last breath, and he died._

_In the cold._

_Surrounded by his dead family._

_Sasuke sniffled. "Aniki… how could you do this to me… why? Why, aniki? ANIIIIIIIIIIKIIIIIII!!!"_

Sasuke sat straight up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat.

That dream. Again.

It was bad enough he remembered it like it was yesterday; he didn't have to dream about it too!

He remembered everything-his father dying in his arms, Itachi's broad back slowly walking away from that scene of carnage… And the kunai he had found in his father. It had been his kunai. The one he had given to his aniki before going to the Haruno's.

Aniki. Sasuke scowled. _What a stupid word… And why did I have to call HIM that?_

He sighed and lay back down. He was strong. He was wasn't scared of him…

Or washe?

There he went again. Doubting himself. _I'm starting to have an inner self or something…_

Slowly, sleep cast its spell over him once again.


	3. Dreaming of You

A/N: I'm back, with my totally bogus story I like to call 'For You.' Here are a few answers to my reviewers.

**Sakura-chan10:**

No, I don't hate Sakura, but she does get on my nerves from time to time. I agree. Itachi-sama is hot!

**Chibi Dragon:**

Well, I won't let you have have him, but I might rent him out to you. Sound okay? XD!!!

**Haruka Hana:**

I told you to put the kunai away! Go eat her, Maru-chan! Maru-chan? ::Maru-chan is snoozing away:: Damn… ::looks insane:: MAYBE NEXT TIME!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Daydreamer5290:**

Thank you so much for reviewing! I was so depressed when no one reviewed my first chapter, but now I've gotten so many reviews! ::cries happily::

**Ayako:**

Itachi-sama: Yes, I am too cool to be mad at forever!

Shut up. And Sasu-chan probably doesn't know. He's too busy having fun with Naru-chan!

**WARNING: BLATANTLY OBVIOUS SASUNARU!!!** Don't like? Don't read. Simple. God created the back button just for you. Oh, lots of cussing and really weird time passing thing. Sometimes just a few minutes pass by, other times, months fly by. ::February flies by:: See what I mean?

Disclaimer: Look. Does the name 'Naruke' sound anything even remotely like 'Kishimoto Masashi?'

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

**-Dreaming of You-**

He slowly walked down the street towards the house.

It was night, but he never slept well. Might as well go visit someone who slept like the dead: Naruto. The only thing was, Naruto had no idea Sasuke was ever there.

He had reached the house. Jumping up to the window, he peeked in. There he was, sleeping. Not like an angel, but sleeping nonetheless. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Sasuke reached up to remove a strand of hair from Naruto's wide-open mouth.

Blue eyes snapped opened and a hand darted out to catch Sasuke's swiftly retreating one. "You're late."

Sasuke's obsidian orbs widened. "How did you…?" Naruto's childish face broke into a foxy grin. "I always knew. I don't sleep much anymore. I think a lot."

"Don't think too much; you might hurt yourself. Now let go, Naruto. I need to leave."

Naruto pouted. "Wait. I wanna give you something." Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto had pulled Sasuke down for his present. This time, it didn't involve a kunai. It involved Naruto's supple lips.

Sasuke's heart leapt. Could it be? Could Naruto possibly like him?

Naruto pulled away, blushing slightly and looking in any direction except at Sasuke. "So…Yeah. You can go now…"

"No."

Surprising even himself, Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto, straddling him. He leaned down and whispered something. Naruto blushed a dark crimson and giggled nervously.

"What do you mean I'm uke? I wanna be seme!"

"Too bad. Maybe next time." Sasuke whispered huskily, grinding his hips into Naruto's.

Naruto whimpered, and grasped the front of Sasuke's shirt.

**---**

That's how it all started.

His sexual relationship with Naruto. His coming to grips with his sexual tendencies. And the dreams.

The dreams came and went, depending on how long and hard he and Naruto fucked. Sometimes they were happy memories; other times they were nightmares. And they all involved Itachi.

Why couldn't he get Itachi out of his head? All he was was a murderer, someone he had to kill. It wasn't like he actually cared for him.

_'Are you sure?' _Damn that voice to hell! It always intruded every timehe thought about Itachi!

'_So stop thinking about him. Think about your dear Naru-chan instead_.'

"Gladly…"

**---**

"Oi. Sasuke."

No reply.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

Still nothing.

"Dammit Sasuke! Answer me!"

Naruto aimed a punch at the back of his lover's head. It almost connected, but was caught by the very person he was talking to. "I heard you the first time, dobe."

Naruto pouted. "I told you not to call me dobe!"

Turning around, Sasuke licked his lips. "You don't know how cute you are when you pout, kitsune."

"Oh, believe me, I do." Naruto purred.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He forced Naruto down on the carpet, and leaned down to capture the kitsune's lips.

Before his lips could make contact, however, Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's mouth. "Wait. We're gonna have a fuck? Right here? In my living room? Ever heard of a bed, rock man?"

Sasuke smirked. "Fine. We'll have our fun on the bed."

Before Sasuke could say "hn", he was down on the bed with Naruto on top. "Now, my dear Sasu-chan, I get to be seme!"

_Sasuke gnawed the eraser on his pencil. He couldn't remember! "Aniki, I need help!"_

_Yes, you do, thought Itachi. Despite his rude thoughts, however, he looked over at Sasuke's homework._

_Sweatdropping, Itachi stated, "You can't remember that? That's the easiest one in the book!"_

_Sasuke looked around. "What book?"_

_"Nandemonai…Anyway, how many fingers am I holding up?"_

_Sasuke counted carefully. "1…2…2, aniki!"_

_"Good. How many on this hand?"_

_Sasuke studied his brother's other and hand and smiled. "2, aniki!"_

_"Okay. Now, put them together, and what do you get?"_

_Sasuke strained his little mind until he came up with what he thought was a reasonable answer. "Ummmm…Seven?"_

_Itachi gave an exasperated sigh. "No, dobe, it's four."_

_"Oh. Arigatou, aniki!"_

_The memory slowly faded into an image of his dead father with a kunai in his back._

_His kunai._

Sasuke's eyes flew open. He was panting heavily.

"Wassa matter, koi?" mumbled a sleepy Naruto.

"Nothing, kitsune. Go back to sleep."

He got a snore in reply.

**---**

"That's right, otouto. Remember al the cruel things I said and did to you. That one night in particular."

The figure chuckled darkly and cast another genjustu over his once again sleeping little brother before slowly falling into an uneasy sleep of his own.


	4. Stolen Innocence

A/N: Once again, I am back, after just writing another sorta kinda Itachi/Sasuke fic. (Why?) Anywho, this chapter is dedicated to: (drum roll, please!) Haruka Hana!! Without her as my inspiration for this story, you all wouldn't be reading this! So hats off to Haruka-chan!

**Kechia:** Hah hah! The ole cliffhanger!

**: D**: Yes, he was spoiled. But he turned out to be pretty damn good looking, ne? (And where can you go wrong if you're in a sexual relationship with Naruto? I mean, come on!)

**Ayako:** ::blushes:: thank you! Well, you'll find out later who Itachi has the hots for! (Sakura's older sister!) Whoops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that! -;;

**Haruka Hana** (my inspiration): I thought he was just tired from his night on Ino…I mean, his night on the _town_ with Ino! (That sounded dirty, didn't it?) ::sighs:: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PUT THAT DAMN KUNAI AWAY!!!!!!! Mess with me, and I'll fart on you!!! (Is that even possible? Unless you can smell in cyberspace, there's just no plausible way…)

Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!! Oh, yeah. And Naruke-chan no own Naruto. (Damn…) But she does own Kimatochi!

**-Chapter 4: Stolen Innocence-**

_Sasuke stared intently at his cat, Donguri. "Oi. Aniki! Why does Donguri lick himself?"_

_Itachi sighed. Why does he always ask stupid questions when I've got a headache?"That's how he cleans himself."_

_Sasuke's tiny mouth formed into an 'oh' shape. "So…aniki. Were you and Kimatochi cleaning each other a few days ago?"_

_Itachi fell out of his chair in surprise. Crap! I didn't know the twirp was watching us!_ _"Why were you watching?!" he yelped._

_"Well, I was over at the Haruno's and you weren't being very quiet, either." Came the naively innocent reply. Itachi groaned and covered his face. "Wassa matter, aniki?"_

_Itachi removed his hands from his face. Glaring, he said, "You halfta promise to never tell another person about what you saw, okay? Or I'm gonna tell everybody in the clan that you like Sakura-chan!"_

_Sasuke's chubby face crinkled up in a look of utter horror. "Oh, don't worry, aniki! I promise I won't never tell nobody!"_

_The memory faded into darkness, only to be replaced with an image of Sasuke grinning down upon his older brother, with the same kunai in his body as the one Itachi had used to murder his father._

"Sasuke-kun."

Not now. Not this early in the morning!

"Sasuke-kun, please wake up!"

"Don't wanna." Came his immature reply.

"Get up!" she screeched, smacking his face. Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You wouldn't wake up." Sakura sniffed. "Besides, Kakashi-sensei wants us all at the usual meeting place." With that, she left.

Grumbling, Sasuke sat up. "Oi, koi. You up yet?" came Naruto's way-too-early-in-the-morning-to-be-cheerful voice.

"Hai. Where are you?"

"In the bathroom."

Sasuke slowly picked his way through the piles of junkthat littered their floor to find a completely naked Naruto facing toward him, brushing his hair. "You don't mind flaunting it, do you?"

Naruto grinned his trademark grin. "You've already seen it, so why do you care?"

Sasuke closed the distance between him and Naruto. "I mind because I don't want anyone else to see my kitsune like this."

Wrapping his neck around Sasuke's neck, he pouted. "It's a pity that we have to go to training...How about tonight instead?"

"Tonight, then."

_(At the Meeting Place)_

"NANI?! WE HAVE TO FIND THAT CAT?! AGAIN?!"

Sasuke scowled, silently agreeing with Naruto's outburst. _Damn cat. It always gets lost!_

They split up, searching the forest individually.

A few hours later, an extremely battered, bruised, and scratched Sasuke emerged from the forest, holding an adorable yet dangerous fluffy, white kitten.

"Sasuke. I have bad news." Kakashi stated, grimfaced.

Sasuke tensed up. It had something to do with Naruto; he just knew it!

"Naruto has been kidnapped."

In shock, Sasuke dropped the cat, which made a mad dash for the forest. He sank to his knees. No. Not his Naru-chan. His kitsune.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun? This is all we found of him." Sakura said softly.

A blood-spattered hitai-ate. Turning it over in his trembling hands, Sasuke squinted to read the inscription on the back.

**I have him, otouto.**

Sasuke clenched the hitai-ate in his hand as he spat out his hated brother's name. "Itachi!"


	5. Dreams of Coming Back to You

A/N: Hey, my peeps! Wazzup? I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get updated, but even bad authors get writer's block. XP You're lucky I even got it put up, what with all the tennis meets, dance classes, school, French classes, violin lessons, and various other appointments (as in dentist, optometrist, orthodontist, etc.)

Review corner:

**Kotonaru**: I'll try that, but I'm not very good at it… I'll try though! And, no, that wasn't harsh. Harsh would be telling me it sucked. XD

**Bronze Eagle**: Don't get me started…::drools::

**:D**: Yes, Sasuke is!

**Nyakou**: I really don't know, I just gave them ages that fit my plot.

**Haruka Hana**: I'm a girl, not a guy. ::grins and winks:: Heehee, you dirty woman!

**Ayako**: Personally, I prefer if –no one- in the cast was straight. XD Yeah, Itachi should clean us! Oh, yeah! I put the 'horny bastard' part in there just for you! Aren't I nice?

**Morien Alexander**: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Disclaimer: I don't think Masashi Kishimoto has an alternate personality, do you?

**-Dreams of Coming Back To You, Part 1-**

"Ow. My poor head."

Naruto groaned as he sat up. _Where am I?_ he thought. _The last thing I remember was seeing a black-haired boy_."Who was he?" he whispered. He took in his surroundings. He was in a relatively small but not cramped room, with a bureau and bed on one side of the room and table standing in the middle of the room. It had one window, through which moonlight streamed through. He walked over to the window and looked out at the slightly swaying trees in the gentle breeze. _Where are you, Sasuke? Why haven't you come for me yet?_

He froze as the door creaked open and shut. Whirling around, he yelled, "Who are you?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows. "S-sasuke?" he stammered. "W-what are you doing here?" The raven-haired boy smirked, and replied, "I came to find you, dobe."

Naruto gleefully dashed to him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke in a great bear hug. "Get off, dobe." Startled, Naruto took a step back. Sasuke had never said that to him before. "Naruto, I want to ask you something."

"Hai?"

"What is my weakness?"

The loud blonde raised an eyebrow, tongue sticking out in concentration. "Well, I dunno. Why you asking?"

Sasuke leaned in and forcefully grabbed Naruto's collar. "You _do_ know, don't you? Why won't you tell me?!"

Immediately, Naruto knew this was not his Sasuke speaking. "Who are you? And what have you done with Sasuke?"

'Sasuke' growled and threw Naruto to the floor. The genjustu faded away, leaving behind a very pissed Itachi behind. "You bastard demon child!" he spat. "You must know my little brother's weakness; you are his lover, are you not?!"

Naruto's sapphire eyes widened in surprise. _Little brother?_ Quickly composing himself, he grinned cheekily. "Yeah, we're lovers, but even if I knew what his weakness was, I wouldn't tell the likes of you!"

"I'll just have to force it out of you, then!" Before Naruto had a chance to protect himself, Itachi had stripped himself of all his clothing and was in the process of ripping Naruto's clothes off. _He's not gonna…Oh shit! He is!_ Naruto thought frantically. _I have to get out of here, NOW!_

Itachi thrust into him, and Naruto struggled with all his might, determined to deter Itachi from continuing his unjust activity. That was, until Itachi hit his prostrate.

He froze instantly, trying not to cry out with pleasure. Itachi saw this and realized he had made progress. He began pumping again, but very slowly, brushing Naruto's pleasure spot ever so slightly.

Naruto tried to suppress a moan, but it came out anyway. _Why am I enjoying this? He's my enemy! Sasuke's the only one who's supposed to be able to do this to me! _Itachi began to thrust harder, hitting Naruto's prostrate repeatedly. Naruto writhed on the ground, trying unsuccessfully to suppress his moans, which grew in volume with each thrust.

Just when he thought he could take no more, his orgasm came. The pleasure was so intense, he saw white. Itachi withdrew himself, and slowly put his clothes back on. Turning to Naruto, he said, "I will leave you to think about what I have said and done. There are some spare clothes in the drawers over there." Eyeing Naruto's torn clothes, he added, "You'll be needing them."

After he was sure Itachi had left, Naruto hurriedly pulled on underwear and pants, not bothering with a shirt. Shooting furtive glances at the door, he tested the window. It was unlocked.

He breathed a sigh of relief. _Someone heard my prayers! _He climbed through the window and out into the gray-pink of pre-dawn light.

**---**

"I'm hungry."

"Choji? Do me a favor and SHUT UP!!!"

Shikamaru sighed. Once again, Ino was pissed off at Choji, because she was PMSing and wanted to take it out on someone besides her lazy boyfriend. He sighed again. How troublesome.

"If you hadn't been complaining about how hungry you were, we wouldn't be chasing after some stupid cat! But no, you wouldn't-HOLY SHIT! What IS that?!"

Shikamaru looked up from his shoes and stared at the body lying in the pathway in disbelief. "No! That can't be…Naruto?"

**---**

"Sasuke! Where is Sasuke? I must see him!"

"Please calm down, Uzumaki-san! You might hurt yourself!"

Naruto glared at the young nurse, who cowered in fear at the intensity of his scathing gaze. "You didn't answer my question. Where is he?"

He growled through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, Uzumaki."

He whipped around, intent on killing whoever it was who had said that to him. "What are _you _doing here, dog boy?"

"Oh, nothing much." Came Kiba's nonchalant reply. "Just wanted to have the pleasure of telling you that your wittle 'Sasu-chan' isn't here."

"Then where the FUCK is he?!"

Kiba held his hands up in a submissive gesture. "Hey, calm down, fox boy! Like I said, he's not here. He's still out looking for ya."

_Crap! I just know Sasuke's gonna meet up with that guy! I just know it!_ "Screw this joint!"

Naruto dashed pass the nurse and Kiba towards the door. "Hey, kitsune boy!"

"What?" The short blonde boy paused in his headlong dash to listen to what the Inuzuka had to say. After all, he might givehim a clue as to where Sasu-chan is!

"Shouldn't you change out of them hospital clothes? Cause you'd look really stupid if you show up and beat Itachi's ass in hospital clothes, ya know?"

Sky blue eyes widened. "Whoops. I forgot."


	6. Fighting Against You

A/N: Hey, ya'll! How you guys doing? ::gets cabbages thrown at her for not updating in so long:: Sorry, sorry! Anyways, this chapter will be rather short, as there is no dream sequence to fill up space. ::checks notebook:: Oh, yeah! Special thanks to the following: Bronze Eagle, Haruka Hana, and Ayako. Ayako and Haruka-chan have been reviewers since the first chapter, and Bronze Eagle has just been really nice to me! (Cookie for you!)

Review Corner:

**Naruke:** You're pathetic! Reviewing your own story! Wait…I just called myself pathetic, didn't I?

**Firedraygon97**: Don't worry. Sasuke's…um…sort of okay, but not really. (That didn't make any sense did it?)

**Bronze Eagle**: Sasuke doesn't really do any of that in this chapter, but boy will he soon!

**Haruka Hana**: YAY! YOU UPDATED! KAMPAI! KAMPAI! ::sullenly:: Took you long enough… ::goes back to celebrating::

**Ayako:** Yeah, he's rather stupid in that aspect. Thanks. I really don't know what Kiba's like, so that was kind of a gamble. ::imperiously:: Yes, be honored! Be honored, or you won't get you dreadlocks! (inside joke)

Um…lets see…Warnings: really crappy fight scenes, violence, descriptive (you'll see), and a little bit of cussing. Oh, and don't get mad if Kakashi or Sakura don't really appear in this chapter too much, cause I was focusing somewhat on the fight.

Newayz, on with the chapter!

**-Chapter 6: Fighting Against You-**

"No sign of him over here, either."

Sasuke let out a string of colorful adjectives. "Kuso! Itachi must have taken him outside of the Leaf Country!" He was about to run off, but Sakura's exhausted voice stopped him. "Wait! Just who is this 'Itachi' person anyways?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but Kakashi was quicker. "Itachi is Sasuke's older brother."

"But I thought the Uchiha clan was slaughtered except for Sasuke-kun?"

"They were. Itachi was the one that killed them."

Sakura's bright green eyes widened in horror. "That's…that's barbaric!"

"Barbaric, yes. But I had a reason!"

The incomplete Team 7 whirled around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. Suddenly, images of the Uchiha massacre began running through Sasuke's mind. He sunk to the ground, clenching his arms tightly and whimpering. "Make it stop! Kudasai, yamero!"

In answer, the hard toe of a black boot collided with Sasuke's jawbone. He flew backwards and landed with a sickening crunch. "Keh. I see you haven't grown any, otouto. Still as weak as ever!"

"Sh-shut up!" Sasuke staggered upright. Wiping his face to get rid of the crimson river staining his pale face, he smirked cockily. "I'm a lot stronger than you think I am. I just wasn't expecting that!"

Itachi smirked back. "I'm sure." Lifting a hand, he bid Sasuke closer. "Come."

Without a second thought, Sasuke had his kunai unsheathed and was charging his brother. "Die, you bastard!"

Itachi simply stood there, watching his fast-approaching brother with disinterest. _I doubt he's going to be very strong._

Just as he was about to be impaled, he ducked underneath Sasuke, whipped his foot up, and caught Sasuke straight in the face.

"Kakashi, c'mon! We have to do something!" Sakura cried. She began to run to her friend's aid, but Kakashi stopped her. "No. Don't interfere. This is his battle. He has to win this himself." Against her will, she obeyed.

By this time, both the Uchihas were bloody and torn, but if you took a closer look, you would see that the older, more experienced of the two was winning. Finally, a crushing blow was hit: Itachi had once again gotten under Sasuke and delivered a very hard, very solid kick to the boy's genitals. Sasuke flew backwards, bulldozing through several trees.

Sakura choked and felt her knees wobble. She collapsed on the ground, sobbing brokenly. "Why, Kakashi, why? Why won't you help him? He's gonna die!" Kakashi placed a hand on her quaking shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "I already told you: I can't intrude on this fight." He told her softly. "If Sasuke's going to win, he will do it himself."

Sasuke didn't move. He didn't get up. His body lay in a wreck of leaves and splintered wood. Itachi smirked. "Pity. I'd have thought he'd have been stronger, the way he was talking."

He turned to leave, but a solid kick to Itachi's head sent him face first into the ground. He had been so wrapped up in his victory, that he had not noticed someone approaching. _Who can that be? _Itachi thought frantically. _It can't be Sasuke; he's dead!_

"You bastard."

Itachi rolled over. "It…it's you! The fox boy!"

Indeed, Naruto was standing there, and he looked angry. No, beyond angry-seething, livid. Pissed, if you may. He was dressed in his garish colors again, chakra wreathing him in a burgundy flame. It flickered and popped like fire around the short blonde's body. Itachi heart beat at a frantic pace. He hadn't expected the kitsune boy to find them so quick; he had expected to be long gone by the time he arrived.

"You bastard! First you kidnap me, then you RAPE me, and now you've got the guts to take what is the most precious thing I have away from me? You cocky, stupid bastard. I'LL KILL YOU!"

With that promise to Itachi, Naruto threw himself at the terrified Uchiha.


	7. Fighting You

A/N: Hey my peeps! What is up with you?! ::gets tomatoes and other icky vegetables thrown at her for not updating in sooooo long:: Sorry…I lost my notebook. BUT I FOUND IT!!!! Hee hee…

Review Corner:

**Me**-Thank you.

**Tsukineko-** ::is mock angry:: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!

**Seket Ninstuku**: Thank ya much!

**YaHi**: Thanks for the info! I never knew that. ::is ashamed at her lack of Japanese knowledge:: Shows you how much I know…

**Goth with a glave**: You'll see! Mwahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!! Dammit, I forgot to make Naruto into the Naruto/Kyuubi mix. DAMN!!

**Kosode**: Heh. I WHOOPED HIS ASS!! He is now my dog's rag doll. Glad to be of service!

**Haruka Hana**: Ummmm…One question. How can a kunai be hungry?

**Firedraygon97**: You're not gonna like me in this chapter…Or is it the next one? I don't remember! ;

**Idiot14**: Ha! I did!

**Ayako**: Don't ask where I got the idea from; my b/f said it would "add to the action" whatever that means…

On with the story!

**-Chapter 7: Fighting You-**

With the first hit, Itachi was knocked clear across the meadow. He staggered upright, wincing as his wounds reopened. "Stupid…Demon child…That was my line!"

Growling ferociously, Naruto retorted, "I don't give a fuck whose line it was, I'm still gonna kick your ass!" He performed the hand signs for a jutsu. "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

Itachi's eyes widened. "What the…?"

Even Kakashi was surprised. "I didn't know he could do that!" Sakura smiled feebly at he sensei's joke.

The fireball wreathed Itachi in its searing flames, but there was no cry of agony.

Naruto swore. "Dammit! Where'd he go?!"

"Naruto! Behind you!"

Naruto whirled around, just barely managing to block Itachi's fist. That's when the tables turned.

Itachi beat Naruto back to the edge of the forest, back to where his dead lover lay.

As a last resort, Naruto used his special technique. "Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!" Four shadow clones immediately appeared by his side. The attacked with blinding speed, but, alas, Itachi's Sharingan was out, and he could see every move Naruto made.

"Crap."

Itachi smirked; it was the same smirk that had always been placed upon Sasuke's face. " 'Crap' indeed!"

A fist caught Naruto in the stomach, and Naruto went flying, landing on the ground looking for all the world like a broken porcelain doll. Naruto struggled to stand, but only made it to his knees. "You…dammit…" He fell his head banging against the ground.

Itachi once again began to walk away. Kakashi and Sakura rushed to Naruto's side.

"Heh. You missed someone Itachi!"

Itachi sighed. _'Not again…'_

Before Itachi had a time to fully react, Sasuke was upon him. His fist was wreathed with chakra; he was using Raikiri! "Die!"

Sasuke was fast, but Itachi was faster. He cut Sasuke in half.

"Missed me!"

Sasuke pushed Itachi to the ground, a kunai at his throat. Itachi's eyes widened (in what seemed like the billionth time that day) in recognition. "That's…"

"Yeah. The kunai you used to kill our family with." Sasuke replied stiffly. "The one that okaa-san gave me before you killed her."

Itachi relaxed. "Kill me then."

Sasuke was taken aback, but he began to press down on his kunai. A trickle of blood fell from his brother's throat.

"Itachi!"


	8. Endings and Beginnings

A/N: Well, my homie g's, it is time to say goodbye to this fic. Yes, this is the last chapter. So sad…I got bored waiting for reviews, so I'm just gonna go ahead and put this chapter up. Oh, yeah, BTW, there is a parting message for you at the bottom, so read that after you finish the chapter. (AFTER being the key word here!)

Review Corner

**Idiot14**: Thank ya much! (Inner says: Yes. I know its great!)

**Ayako:** Yes, he reads my fics. (He's my beta reader.) And he actually knows who the characters are! How could you not love a boy who is into the same animes and mangas that you are? I mean, come on!

BTW-Naruke-chan no own Naruto…damn…

_blah_ demon language, just for this chapter

**-Chapter 8: Endings and Beginnings-**

::From Toiryu's POV…technically::

"Itachi!"

She stood stock-still, taking in the scene: a one-eyed, silver-haired man and a pink-haired you woman helping a very torn up blonde boy to his feet. A boy who looked just like Itachi had a few years before crouched, poised with a kunai at Itachi's throat. And Itachi…He looked almost a peace.

Looking up at her, he smiled; the girl's heart beat quicker. _Toiryu._ he whispered. _I'm leaving now. Aishiteru. And sayonara._

Without any warning, any hint of his next actions, he snatched the decorated kunai out of the boy's hands and plunged it deep in his own body.

As the red liquid spilled out of him, he closed his eyes and smiled._ 'There. I did it._'

"For you, otouto…" he managed to croak out before darkness claimed him.

"No! Itachi!" Toiryu ran towards her lover's body and the boy, who still stood by him, soaked in his and Itachi's blood. She tackled the young boy, sobbing brokenly and pummeling his chest with her fists. "You killed him! You killed him! Why?" her anguished cries echoed in the younger one's ears until he could stand it no more. "Urusai! You know I did not kill him; he took his own life!"

The girl took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up at Sasuke. The amount of grief those beautiful amethyst eyes held startled him. "I know…but why couldn't you have taken the blame? Then it wouldn't hurt so much…" her voice dropped to the quietest whisper of whispers so that he had to strain to hear her next words. "Then I could pretend he hadn't left me because he wanted to."

Sasuke slowly stood up. "Ore wa Sasuke." Toiryu's hands clenched. "Why couldn't you have stayed in Konoha, where Itachi wouldn't have died because of you?"

Sasuke blinked, trying to contain his liquid grief. "He took Naruto away from me. So I had to come after him."

She turned away from him, grinning crazily and laughing quietly to herself. "Just like him…Just like Itachi…So selfish, and yet so damn fine!"

Sasuke blushed heavily at her comment. Upon hearing his comrades' snickers, he roughly yanked Toiryu to her feet. "C'mon, Toiryu-san, we'll take you back to Konoha."

"No. I am going back to Wave Country. With Itachi." She protested softly. "I would like it very much if you would escort me there, please."

Sasuke felt he was obliged. After all, even though she was his dead brother's wench, she deserved to be escorted to her home, what with her being in a shocked state.

She heaved Itachi's still-bleeding carcass onto her back. Smiling lightly, she laughed. "Heh. Third time I've done this."

"Done what?" asked the blonde.

"Naruto, be-" Sasuke began.

"Don't worry, Uchiha-otouto. It is a long way to Wave Country, and my-our story is long." Toiryu interrupted, obviously meaning that 'our' meant hers and Itachi's story. "It began the night of the Uchiha massacre. That one night, nine years ago…"

_He stumbles. He falls. He hurts. Yet he still keeps pushing himself. He has to leave the Leaf Country. If he doesn't, hunter-nin will catch up to him and kill him on sight._

_Most would ask why he was leaving on the pain of death. "Because," he would reply, "I killed them. My clan." Now you must be startled. Why had this boy killed his clan?_

_Before you have a chance to formulate any reasonable answers, the boy collapses. He lays there, unmoving, seemingly dead._

_Then, by a change of fate, a girl stumbles across the motionless boy. She checks for a pulse and finds a very slight one, gently fluttering under her fingertips._

_She grabs the boy and lifts him onto her back. She is quite strong for one so frail looking. She makes the long journey back to her minute village, a journey that is at least several hundred kilometers._

_Lugging through the door to her house, she carries him to the only bedroom she has-her own._

_She tends his few and far between wounds. With this done, she pulls a chair over to the bedside. She sits very still, keeping an ever-vigilant watch over the younger boy. She closes her eyes and softly hums a peaceful tune to him…_

-tbc-

This story will be continued in the prequel, 'Memories.' Until then, ja!


End file.
